lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Medieval Man
Early Life Growing Up Medieval Man was born as a Robur-Rohaz on the far edge of the Milky Way Galaxy approximately 66 million years ago. Due to the Robur's lack of access to an Arkives Data Tower and how long ago his date of birth was, his original name and exact date of birth are unknown. The Rohaz Civil War had been going on for over 3 million years, and as a child Medieval Man was consumed by it. His parents were killed during a battle with the Mentis when Medieval Man was only 6, and he was adopted by another Robur family. Medieval Man continued to live a difficult life out on the Robur Frontier, the "wild west" of the galaxy, until the war once again came to his doorstep. Militant Medieval Man was drafted into the Robur Militia at the age of 24, and was trained in the art of war over the next 2 years. Once he completed his military training, he was assigned to Task Force 68, the "Space Marines". This team would approach planets quietly, and then launch a massive surprise attack on the planet, usually killing off the entire Mentis population within 24 hours due to their high-speed and mobility. The team would be gone by the time any reinforcements arrived, and the only thing they would leave behind is a massive Robur flag planted on the highest point on the planet. Medieval Man would stay with Task Force 68 and continue hopping from planet to planet for over a million years before his deployment time came to an unexpected early ending. The Coma The Space Marines decided to attack other targets of interest around 65 million years ago, and decided that their first step in this new direction would be to sabotage Project Creation in the artificial Sol Star System. Task Force 68 landed on the surface of the 3rd Planet, Earth, and began deploying a massive Antimatter Bomb that would supposedly wipe out every single species on the planet and put a halt to the Mentis Genetic Research that was going on down there. Medieval Man was one of the team members assigned with guarding the bomb, but began wandering off as he was distracted by the amazing never-before-seen fauna that populated the planet, and he soon became lost. The commander of the Space Marines attempted to search for Medieval Man, but they got word that a Mentis Assault Force was inbound, and Task Force 68 was forced to leave Medieval Man behind. He didn't even realize that they had left them, but all of a sudden the world lit up around him; as TF68 detonated the Antimatter bomb. Medieval Man went unconscious almost instantly, and his body was flung over 2,000 miles around the planet until he crashed into a massive mountain in the future continent of Europe. Medieval Man would remain in a coma for millions of years, until he would be re-awakened to a new life. The Dark Ages Discovery Due to the Rohaz-Robur genetics, Medieval Man's body went into a state of hibernation where he did not age at all due to the fact that his body was barely operating since he was in a coma. Medieval Man laid undisturbed in the mountains of Europe through millions of years, and even lived through the Menton firing in 17,200 BC. He remained undisturbed until the year of 919 AD, when a group of nomads traveling through the Alps began searching the mountain for precious resources. One of them found something truly amazing, he uncovered what appeared to be a massive human body. The nomads carried the heavy body down many miles to a a city-state under the control of a local king. The 'Beast of Alps' as this creature was dubbed by the population of the city-state was locked in a cage in the center of town. The whole village gathered around this strange being, and when someone splashed water on him, the water molecules reacted with the Robur's synapse, and he slowly began to open his eyes. The population began to freak out, and many people began to riot against this 'demon' being in the town. Medieval Man just wanted to know what was happening, as his whole memory had been erased due to his extended hibernation period, and he had no idea what was going on. The Ways of Humans The local leader, King Rafael Evaline, soon learned of this beast being held on display in the center of town, and he wanted to see it for himself. He went down there with his whole staff of military advisers, his wife, and his daughter Princess Nelya Evaline. He observed the Beast of the Alps, and after overlooking the creatures massive muscles and body, he decided that if trained properly, this being could become a powerful warrior and make a name for King Rafael. His daughter protested, saying that the monster should just be stoned to death by the public, but the King paid her no attention. The next day Medieval Man was dragged out of his cell and he began his new life. Because of the extremely large amount of time that he was comatose, Medieval Man's muscles were incredibly atrophied. This caused Medieval Man's superior strength as a Robur to be highly dimished ( less than 10% of the strength he would normally be capable of ), but he was still very powerful in comparison to the Europeans who were training him down the path towards becoming a knight for the king. Medieval Man learned the language, the customs, and combat skills of humans over the next year, and by then he was ready for combat. Medieval Man finally got to meet the King Evaline in his final phase of becoming a true warrior. He was very well spoken and managed to carry on an excellent conversation with the king, but Medieval Man was not paying much attention to him, as Princess Nelya caught his eye. He instantly became attracted to her, but she was completely frightened by the massive 8 foot tall humanoid. Medieval Man only got to speak with her for a brief hour before he was to return to his unit, but after his first encounter with her, he began to fantasize about her the way any knight would fantasize about his fair maiden. It would be the last time he would ever see her however, as the Evaline City-State was about to go to war. First Blood The city-state of Celeria launched an attack upon Evaline in early 921 AD. The city of Evaline was pillaged and looted by the invaders, and they kidnapped many citizens, including Princess Nelya herself. Medieval Man was out training in the mountains with other warriors, and when he returned to the city chaos welcomed him. He and his other warriors rushed towards the castle to see if their lord was alright, but the king was in fact mortally wounded. He asked Medieval Man, 'The Beast of Alps', one final request: to rescue his daughter from the clutches of the Celerians. Medieval Man was shocked and angered that his maiden was taken away, and before his knight captain could give the order, Medieval Man began rushing towards the enemy city on foot. No horse could carry his massive weight, so he was forced to run, but Medieval Man didn't realize how fast he was going. He passed a group of travelers at blazing speed, and just then Medieval Man realized that he was traveling at well over 100 miles per hour. He began to understand his own strength and power as confidence began to overwhelm him; he felt like he could single-handily take out the entire Celerian City. He felt like a Robur. The Knight and King Medieval Man continued to rush towards the city, and it soon began to come into view. He knew there was no way he could get inside, so he continued to run at full speed towards the massive city wall. He braced himself, but he broke through it without getting so much as a scratch; he didn't even feel any pain, and with pure glee he continued to smash through walls and buildings at 100 miles per hour. He soon arrived at the Celerian Palace where he believed the Princess to be, and he began to smash his way through. He was easily cutting down through the waves of soldiers that assaulted him; and he began to notice something strange. He knew he had been stabbed and sliced multiple times, but their were no wounds whatsoever. He had no time to ponder however, as he knew the princess was in danger. He smashed open the door to the King's private room and saw a terrible scene before him: the old King of Celeria was attempting to rape Princess Nelya. Medieval Man could hear her screams for help, and in a split second he rushed over to the bed, grabbed the king by his hair, and threw him at the wall so hard that he went straight through it and continued on through other walls. The princess was shocked to see that Medieval Man was able to break into Celeria, but after witnessing his strength, she believed that he was some sort of holy being sent by the gods to aid her. She saw his face up close for the first time, and she noticed how handsome the man was; it was as if he never aged or got wounded at all. She began to fall in love with the Robur, and Medieval Man carried her all the way back to Evaline at full speed. The princess was now 100% sure that Medieval Man was some sort of Warrior-Angel, and she wanted to earn his love from that point on. After months of courting, Medieval Man wed with the princess, and took on the name of her father: Sir Rafael Evaline of the Alps. News of the Holy King spread across Europe over the years, and Medieval Man was now a true celebrity amongst the Europeans. But he didn't want to lead or praise or love, he had a different urge that he could not understand and not control: his urge to fight. His natural Robur instinct. Warrior of Time Blood and Glory The Holy King went to war often and without any reason other than that he felt like it. His wife worried for him always, but Medieval Man always returned from wars without any wounds at all. However, as his wife aged, Medieval Man didn't, and he pondered about how this was also possible. He still loved his wife despite her age, and she died forty years after she married him. Medieval Man now didn't have anything holding him back at all, as he soon promoted another one to take his place, and he left the city-state of Evaline in pursuit of blood and victory. Medieval Man battled across the world throughout the dark ages; he took part in every single war, crusade, and petty conflict throughout history, and the side that he was on always won no matter what. The whole army could fall, but as long as Medieval Man stood, the battle was not over. However, as time went by over the hundreds of years of conflict, the battlefield began to change, and Medieval Man did not want to change along with it. The Evolving Battlefield Warfare began to change over the years. It went from the good ol' hack and slash battles to long range weaponry with the introduction of gunpowder to Europe. Armies began to march in massive formations using guns instead of charging forward with swords and maces. Medieval Man could never get used to guns, and he began to hate them with a passion. Medieval Man decided that it was time to hang up the weapons, and explore the world beyond fighting and chaos. He attended a university and graduated at the top of his class, as his Rohaz-Robur brain was able to calculate and process information much better than any human mind. Medieval Man decided to use his knowledge to study the field of weapon engineering; he wanted to develop Medieval weapons so advanced that they were way more efficient to use instead of current firearms. Medieval Man presented his amazing creations to many governments, but they turned him down. Heartbroken with his dreams shattered, Medieval Man decided to immigrate to the new world across the Atlantic at the beginning of the 20th century in order to pitch his ideas over there. The 20th Century Mercenary Medieval Man arrived at New York in 1901 AD, and began looking for a job immediately. He was able to find work at an engineering firm due to his degree and knowledge, and he became one of the best at his workplace. However, his whole life changed one day in 1923 when he was walking home from work and he noticed something wrong. He saw a group of large men drag a young man into an alleyway while he was pleading for help. Medieval Man followed them and confronted the men, who in fact turned out to be members of the mafia, and the young man who looked to be about only 17 had borrowed some "assets" from them and did not return the favor. Medieval Man told the mobsters to scram, but they just laughed. One of gangsters then pulled out a knife thrusting it between Medieval Man's ribs. When they saw Medieval still standing after they had stabbed him they pulled out pistols and shot at him. In horror, they watched as Medieval Man simply regenerated and then began pummeling them around. The young boy was grateful, and him and Medieval Man began walking back towards the bus stop. The boy asked if Medieval Man was the "Holy King" of the early Dark Ages, as the boy was a well-informed scholar and he had recognized the characteristics that had described the Holy King in the legends, and Medieval exclaimed that he was. The boy, instantly intrigued, then whispered to Medieval Man that if he worked for him he would get paid over 10 times as much as he was making. Medieval Man was suspicious, but met the boy at a later date in an underground facility. The boy in fact turned out to be some sort of super-genius named Anthony Ramirez, and he wanted Medieval Man to work for him as a henchman; a man who could get any job done. Over the years, Medieval Man went on many operations for the young boy, who was clearly not sane, and the boy somehow was able to pay Medieval Man mass sums of money. Medieval Man lived a rich and lavish lifestyle, and didn't care much for what Anthony was planning as long as he continued to get paid. Medieval Man's whole life suddenly got a lot more complicated, as he soon realized that he wasn't the only "Holy King". Equal Opponents Anthony didn't care how the missions got done as long as Medieval Man simply did it and did not leave a trace that led back to him. This led Medieval Man to relive his past days of glory with specially engineered medieval weapons by simply smashing through to his objective with enhanced knight armor and just cause pure chaos in general. The authorities began to dub him "Medieval Man", and the name stuck. However, Medieval Man's jobs got a whole lot more interesting in 1933; during an assassination mission, three people stepped up against him as he was exiting the building into the streets. Medieval Man noted the strange outfits that they were wearing, but he just continued to move forward and push them out of his way. One of the three strangely dressed people was still pestering him. Medieval Man told them to leave before they got hurt, but suddenly one of them grabbed onto his chestplate and lifted him into the air. This annoyed Medieval man enough to make him grow tired of the costumed characters, and he reached for his sword. Before Medieval Man could even reach his blade's hilt he was thrown back into a wall, causing it to shatter and crumble. They had called him to battle, and Medieval Man regenerated from his wounds and drew his sword to fight back. He was at first shocked that there were others just as strong as him, but then he welcomed the first challenging opponents in his whole time on Earth. A massive battle erupted between him and the three superheroes, who could also regenerate from their wounds. The three called themselves the Justice Trio, and the team consisted of Tectonic Wave, Storm Flare, and Steel Talon who were all in fact hybrids of Mentis and Robur genetics. Strength wise it usually took all three of them working together to beat him, but they always came out victorious. Medieval Man's job record began to drop over the years, and Anthony was not pleased at all, but he was dealing with his own, strange problems at the moment. Shadows No Contact Throughout the early-mid 20th century the Justice Trio continued to harass Medieval Man during his missions. One day in 1941 Medieval Man returned from a serious ass-kicking to find that Anthony was no longer at his base. Medieval Man was curious, and he tried to raise him on the radio. Anthony didn't answer so he tried calling his house phone. Medieval Man had no idea what was going on, so he simply went into his civilian attire and went back to his mansion. Medieval Man knew Anthony would contact him when he had a mission for him, and Medieval Man just relaxed and waited. After 2 years passed and still no contact, Medieval Man just assumed that the law had finally caught up with Anthony. Medieval Man didn't particularly care, as he had enough money to live his lifestyle just on interest for another 200 years at least. Decades passed by, and Medieval Man was just enjoying laying around and living the American dream; but in the mid-21st century, his instincts caught up with him and he began to dream of blood and glory once again. His bloodlust was like an incurable disease, and whenever it arose he always needed his fix. Medieval Man began looking into joining private mercenary groups, and then he found one in 2056 that seemed particularly interesting. The Society In 2056 AD, Medieval Man joined a group known as Atlas Enterprises, a mercenary group that went out on missions for world governments. The team knew that he was the famed Medieval Man, supervillain of the 1930s to 1940s. They knew what he was capable of, and put him in his own one-man team where he would once again be able to do whatever he wanted. Atlas was not a clandestine company, so they didn't care whether it led back to them or not; as long as it didn't lead back to whoever was paying Atlas. Medieval Man continued to smash and destroy once again, and to his surprise the Justice Trio, which was still operating in America, never came to fight him at all (his status as an Atlas Employee made him technically immune to any superhero action, which really angered the Justice Trio as Medieval Man was once again operating without any moral limits whatsoever). Medieval Man continued to rise in rank and popularity amongst the Mercenary world, and pretty soon multiple mercenary companies were attempting to hire him. Medieval Man didn't pay them any mind though, as he was at home with Atlas, but in 2060 AD he received an offer only a mad loyalists would refuse: Infinite assets, more money than he could ever imagine, and more. The promise of more destruction than he could ever imagine was enough to entice him, and he took the job in earnest. The group was in fact The Society of Chaos, a clandestine paramilitary force led by the elusive 'Big Boss' that had been around since the dawn of the 11th century. The group was responsible for nearly every major conflict in history, from the crusades and holy wars up to The European Revolution in 2047 and the 2nd Korean War in 2055 AD. They needed Medieval Man for a new op that the Society was planning to initiate very soon. Climbing the Ladder Operations Over the next century, Medieval Man would be responsible for working with other Society units to incite global panic, promote chaos, and destroy civilization as we know it. Medieval Man played a large role in starting the Second American Civil War, The 3rd World War, and helped cause mass chaos throughout the massive Alliance Civil War. Medieval Man enjoyed his new job more than anything, and was finally surrounded by others who appreciated anarchy and war as much as he did. He did not mind having to disappear from civilization at all, as he was now above civilization; it was his plaything for only his pure enjoyment. Medieval Man climbed in rank over the decades, and by the time the Society was ready to kick off the LGA War with a bang, he was a Level-4 Operative who led society soldiers into combat operations for promoting violence and bloodshed. Teammates Medieval Man was surrounded by others just like him in the Society of Chaos; people who live only for the purpose of war. Over the years Medieval Man met new teammates who joined and watched old friends die. One of his best teammates was MGA, an operative who had a genetically enhanced structure that allowed him to morph his limbs into anything; such as a sword or particle cannon. The two clandestine operatives understood each other from the get go, and operations always went smooth between the two. Medieval Man also stumbled across someone whom he never expected to see again: Anthony, whoe now went by the name "The Techinician". He looked almost the exact same the last time he saw him, but the Technician didn't remember Medieval Man at all, and Medieval Man decided to keep it that way after seeing that the Technician was even more insane than when he last saw him nearly 200 years ago. Medieval Man got along well with other high ranking members of the Society, including the 'Big Boss' himself, which allowed him to breeze through the ranks easily. There were a few members that he couldn't stand, such as the sick and twisted Necromangler and the no-nonsense new girl named Crossella, but Medieval Man was able to keep his contact with them down to a minimum. Current Times Medieval Man continues to operate around the LGA System, causing chaos and prolonging the massive war that has been going on for 15 years now. Medieval Man and his unit of agents are currently looking into Emperor XtremEvan's "Menton" Project, since if what XtremEvan says about the device is true, then the war would end quickly and easily, and the society wants to prolong it for as long as possible. Medieval Man usually leads men into combat, but he will also go into battle solo or with other Society Super Agents, such as MGA or Crossella. Medieval Man continues to engineer new medieval weapons and equipment, and his current armor can withstand armor-piercing tank rounds while he has a full assortment of medieval weapons on his back; all folded down into small armored pieces that are only half a boot long each. Personality Although Medieval Man loves bloodshed and war, his personality is more like that of a righteous knight's than a full-blown killer. Medieval Man even has the accent of a knight, and always takes great pride in his work. He is also a very chivalrous person, as he believes in the core values of bravery, honesty, courtesy, and honor. These values are also a serious part of Medieval Man's weakness, as his foolish bravery and honor system would have gotten him killed long ago if he had not been a Robur, and he can barely bring himself to hit women at all, even if they prove to be a very serious threat to him, like Storm Flare from back in the 20th century. Medieval Man is very loyal to all of his friends and teammates, and serves Big Boss and the society unquestioningly. Medieval Man loves only the glory and thrill of battle and war; as the ugly parts of war such as the refugees (or rats as he calls them), dead children, and destruction disgust him and he pays them no attention at all. Powers & Abilities Robur Strength Medieval Man's powers are all derived from his Robur genetics, and his primary power is his Robur strength. When he first woke up in the 10th century, his strength was greatly diminished, but by the 14th century Medieval Man was at full strength; able to bench 50,000 tons with an armored body that can take great amounts of punishment before the upper epidermis is even harmed. Medieval Man can run at subsonic speeds and can leap distances of over 4 miles with ease. Regeneration Medieval Man can also regenerate his body from wounds, and in greater detail from Storm Flare's page,"her metabolism is accelerated to a point that makes her almost invincible. Any wound that she receives will regenerate and heal completely within a few seconds. If a significant portion of her body is severed, such as a limb, the cells will break apart in the severed section, and like magnets, be attracted to their previous placement and reform on her body. This process is all controlled by the nucleus each individual cell, which has stored memory of its proper allocation on her anatomy, making her literally invincible as she can reconstruct herself from any wound. The only limitation to this ability is the energy her body requires to regenerate and reform. Being required to regenerate and reform over and over again drains her body's stores and will eventually cause the process to start slowing down and eventually stop altogether. The only way to effectively kill her through normal means before her energy supplies ran out would be to simultaneously destroy every cell in her body leaving none to reform or regenerate." Medieval Man's regeneration capability operates in the exact same manner, except it is much faster at pure reconstruction than Storm Flare's since he is a pure Robur. Weapons and Engineering Broadsword, Flail, and Mace Medieval Man's standard load-out includes these three weapons, which are his typical bread-and-butter melee weapons. First; the broadsword. Medieval Man's broadsword is made out of an unknown composite material that is almost 6 times as strong as diamond; allowing it to cut through anything with ease. The sword measures over 7 feet in length and weights half a ton, but micro-engineering incorporated into the sword allows it to compress itself to a length no more than half a foot. The Mace is very similar to the sword in a few ways, as it is made out of the exact same material that the sword is, and can also compress itself to a size of less than half a foot for easy travel. The Mace weighs over 1 ton, and the spike ball is approximately 4 feet in diameter with a handle measuring 8 feet. Medieval Man's flail is one of his more favorite weapons, as it can strike targets as far away as 20 feet due to its extremely long chain. The spiked ball alone weighs over 1,000 lbs, and has a diameter of 8 feet. The chain on the weapon can retract all the way inside the ball and the ball can also compress itself to only 1 foot in diameter, allowing for Medieval Man to tie it on to his belt for transport. The flail ball is also made of the composite material, but the chain is a sort of engineered metal that can stretch itself for further reach. The metal is still very strong and can support the force of the ball easily. Armor and Defense Medieval Man's armor is also very advanced by current military standards. His armor is made out of an extremely dense composite material that Medieval Man jokingly refers to as "Invincibilium" as the armor can take rail cannon slugs, reflect high-powered lasers and shrug off plasma blasts with ease. The armor covers his full body completely except for his joints and part of his neck, which are covered with an elastic artificial metal. These parts are his weak points, as they can be damaged easily by high-caliber weapons such as heavy machine guns, but Medieval Man still can simply regenerate if he gets seriously injured. Medieval Man's armor also has laser communication devices and a weapons control module that allows him to view the status and condition of his weapons, which ones are currently deployed, and how much ammo he has in certain weapons. The downside of the armor is its weight of approximately 5 tons, which forces him to use a portion of his strength to move while its equipped.